


Chill

by BisMaledictus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisMaledictus/pseuds/BisMaledictus
Summary: Snow is falling on Skyhold, much of the people are off enjoying a hot meal.All except the Inquisitor who is down in the forge working.Someone thinks he needs to take a break.





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a couple years ago on my Inquisitor rp blog for a friend.

The Inquisitor stood alone in the Undercroft. His gaze seemed lost somewhere beyond the falling water. Much of Skyhold’s population was either warming themselves with a hot meal or doing the exact opposite outside in the fresh snow blanketing everything the Maker willed it to. He’d be out there too if work wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. There was this little issue of a fire breathing High Dragon in Emprise du Lion that needed attention as soon as possible. As it stood, whoever he chose to help deal with the creature would be in serious danger. Not just from the fire but of the dragon’s offspring bound to pop up and try to eat them. To combat the problem the Inquisitor stood over pages of notes pertaining to the properties of all the materials on hand. With fire resistance in mind a message was written for the Blacksmith. Plans for new armor and modifications to weapons as needed. 

Between being deep in thought over which schematic to use and spacing out watching the snow flakes in the distance he never heard the door on the far side of the room open. Nor the figure creeping up with a mischievous grin. The only warning was the faint sound of energy rippling, but it was too late. In a quick motion a hand pushed up under the fabric of the Inquisitor’s shirt. Before the man could even react a weak cold spell was released. Frigid tendrils climbed the ladder of his spine to settle at the base of the neck. 

The sound that escaped the surprised male was anything but what was expected from such an important man. Muscles tensed as his head fell back in an instinctual reaction to protect the vital area in a such a weak state. The sensations running wildly through him didn’t hurt per say, just caused wave after wave of shivering to shake his frame. A deep chuckle caught his ear instantly identifying his attacker. The hand that had launched the attack slid free from the fabric choosing to encircle the Inquisitor’s torso. Pulling the chilled man as close as possible the intent shifted. What was once the goal of surprising the Inquisitor with the mage equivalent of ice down the shirt, became soothing away the cold by use of body heat.

The Inquisitor’s head rested back on the mage’s shoulder as balance shifted with the changing position. They stayed that way for some time waiting for the chill to melt away. The mage took full advantage of the break in the other’s guard but also protected it against anything else that would try to make use of it.


End file.
